disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Groot
"I live for the simple things. Like how much this is gonna hurt!" (By Groot) Groot 'is a major character of Disney's 2024 animated feature film ''Big Hero 6: Star Trek. Official Disney Bio "Groot is a genetically enhanced furred animal turned freelance criminal, calling himself Rocket. Alongside his friend and partner Aaron , Rocket traveled the galaxy picking up bounties until they met Star-Lord who then convinced them to assist him to sell the Orb for a massive project on the saving of galaxy. However as it was discovered that the was one of the Galactic Nucleus which was being sought out by Ronan the Accuser, Rocket was convinced to risk everything to stop Ronan's plans to destroy Ultron, Drax and Wanda and enslave the world. During the ensuing conflict, Rocket managed to assist his friends in destroying Ultron , despite Groot seemingly being killed. He then became a member of the team to save the galaxy and whole universe from extinguish and evils." Personality Due to the inhumane experiments done to him, he became bitterly, even bitingly sarcastic and cynical, as well as generally misanthropic. He is also easily enraged and extremely aggressive, which, in turn, makes him exceedingly trigger-happy with an innate desire for violence. Despite his toughness, he also possesses a vicious sense of humor, as shown when he asked to get a guy's prosthetic leg to bust them out of jail, lying about the leg to see if would do it and asking him whether the guy was hopping around on one leg, laughing all the while. He appears to pride himself on his abilities and professionalism, which is indicated by when he spoke harshly to Groot when Groot childishly drank out of a fountain then smiled about it. A true criminal, he has a higher sense of self-preservation and interests than the rest of the others. He will cave into pessimism and panic in a situation that is out of his depth as he was the first to consider simply giving the Infinity Stone to Ronan the Accuser after realizing its destructive purposes and instead of fighting the Accuser. Though he displays a somewhat heroic personality, such as defending Xandar from the kamikaze Necrocrafts, Rocket still has a distorted view of the logical and ethical boundaries of the law as he believes if he wants a possession more than the current possessor of such an item, it was acceptable to steal it from him. He was driven by money before he joined the team and that trait still remains with him. Although he does not resort to stealing as like he used to and opts for more acceptable methods by noting if they saved the galaxy twice, they could increase the fee for their services. He is also stunningly intelligent, as he is much more intelligent than an animal and at least as intelligent as a human if not more so. He is able to conceive very complex, intricate plans in a very short period of time, such as his plan to get out of the Kyln. However, this intelligence is occasionally superseded by his emotions which appear to be exceedingly strong such as his anger over Aaron and his sadness over Groot's apparent demise. However, deep down, he is incredibly lonely and carries overwhelming pain over the experimentation that was performed on him before he was a Mercenary. He covers his insecurities well, but once he is drunk, he becomes very emotional and if possible, even more violent, speaking of how he did not 'ask' to be made into what he believed was a "little monster", implying that the experiments done to him were torturous. It is perhaps because of this loneliness and pain that he despises being derided as a rodent or vermin, going so far as to attack Gamora and Drax the Destroyer over the slight. Despite Groot's apparent dislike of people, he is exceedingly attached to Groot, and is the only known individual who is able to understand Groot when he speaks even while everyone else only hears 'I am Groot.' He is obviously exceedingly attached to Groot, as seen when he started crying when Groot was apparently killed and pleading with Groot to not save them because he knew that Groot would die if he did so. His grief over Groot's apparent death lead him to angrily charge at Ronan, who was armed with his Cosmi-Rod and the Power Stone, while completely unarmed. It was also in this moment of vulnerability that he was comforted by Drax the Destroyer, which he initially flinched at before accepting the caring gesture, showing that he was not used to such gentleness or kindness. As he got to know his fellow better, he became much more protective of them. An example of this was when he, and Aaron escaped the Eclector and were going to save Star Lord. He initially insisted that he wanted to save Star Lord strictly because he wanted to prove that he was "better than him". Udonta managed to break through to the core of what Rocket is truly like on the inside, saying that they are the same type of person in the sense that, while they genuinely care about the people around them, they refuse to show it out of fear and insecurity. While it is not a real psychological disorder, Rocket possess a Napoleon Complex, named after the famous French emperor. Rocket is highly sensitive about his short stature and makes up for it by being aggressive and assertive to others as a means of masking his various insecurities. Nebula's taste in music seems to have rubbed off on Groot's as he seems to enjoy listening to songs from Star-Lord's era, especially while working such as making sure the Guardians had music to listen to whilst battling the Abelisk and escaping the Ravangers with Udonta, the former even found to be distracting. Physical Appearance He is slender and 4'3' (132 cm) tall. He has brownish- grey fur, black eyes and wears a dangree style alien wear which is of denim blue and has technical built. Powers And Abilities * '''Enhanced Intelligence: Rocket's cerebral cortex was genetically enhanced meaning that unlike other members of his species he has a cognitive and intellectual equivalent or superior ability to the most sensitive species in the galaxy. He can talk and communicate with other species, as well as perform extremely complex tasks. * Enhanced Strength: Due to his augmentations, Rocket is able to use weapons that are designed to be wielded by normal sized humanoids with ease. He was also able to easily stun two human sized Ravagers while jumping onto them and attacking them and was able to knock out one of them by punching him repeatedly in the head. * Enhanced Durability: Due to his augmentations, Groot is capable of surviving damage that would normally be sufficient to kill an animal of his size, as well as injure a normal sized human. He has been attacked with enough force to knock him back several meters and only suffered minimal injury. * Enhanced Agility: Groot's entire skeletal structure is cybernetic, allowing him to move more like a human and still be as agile as a raccoon. * Acute Senses: He can see, smell, and hear better than humanly possible. This potentially helps him detect approaching enemies, as he was able hear Yondu's Ravager Clan footsteps so that he could put on traps for them, as well as using his sense of smell to detect Brahl and another Ravager approaching to him while hiding. * Master Marksman: He has a great skill in handling various weapons throughout the Galaxy, with the preference of high-powered weaponry. He also has excellent precision, enough to shoot Quill with an non-lethal electrical round with his cannon while the latter was running away. During the flight of Kyln, Rocket destroyed many Drones with weapon of a Nova Corps soldier. * Expert Tactician: Rocket is a brilliant strategist. He is able to formulate strategies advanced combat and escape, even with minimal resources, and to change them according to the needs of the situation. Rocket already said he fled from 22 prisons. In Kyln, he quickly devised a plan to escape using only a power source and security band. * Master Engineer: He is an expert in handling, modification and construction of equipment and high-tech weaponry. He was able to modify a power source and security band to break into the control tower of the Kyln, disable the security system, unlock doors, and hijack the security drones. Using scrap from the Milano, he built several high-powered weapons, including the Hadron Enforcer. * Expert Pilot: He is an accomplished pilot of various starships. On Knowhere, he took down several Necropods using only the high durability of his industrial pod. During the Battle of Xandar, Rocket was responsible for leading the attack of the Ravagers and Nova Corps, in the Dark Aster, destroying many Necropods in the process. Rocket also proved capable of piloting improvised vehicles, like the Kyln's security tower. * Multilingual: He has the ability to understand what Groot is saying, though others (including Star-Lord's Translator Implant) only hear "I am Groot". It is possible that this is in fact not a power but more a note to how long/well they know each other, as Groot is obviously saying something ''even if the only words spoken are 'I am Groot.' Quotes ''Big Hero 6: Star Trek *''"What on earth... are you...You know?"'' *''"Really?... Adored?... Hmmmp. I don't need that anymore!"'' *''"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to just let go."'' *''"We have to help them, they're our friends."'' Trivia * Groot likes to hum while tinkering with machinery, even during dangerous situations like the Escape from the Kyln. * The language on the screen he uses to find bounties is the Skrulls alphabet from the comics. * Groot has escaped from 23 prisons. Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Unofficial Disney Heroes